Mummy Dearest
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chelsea meets a monstrous friend of her adoptive father, but learns she has nothing to fear.


**A request done for my very special friend, GoldGuardian2418. Staring her OC Chelsea! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chelsea was returning to the Grant Mansion after a long day at school. Her mother is engaged to Water Hazard, a red shellfish-like alien from outer space.<p>

The rest of the aliens, however, she was still getting used to. Most of them nearly scared her half to death. But she eventually got used to them, most of them. Chelsea arrived at the mansion and hung up her coat, shivering from the bitter cold outside. She looked around and found herself all alone in the old house.

Now Chelsea was getting very nervous as she walked further inside. All alone in the dark, empty house, it was like the plot of a scary movie, where the innocent girl wanders through the hallowed halls of the haunted house. Then the poor victim bumps into the horrible monster of-

**THUMP!**

A tall figure bumped into Chelsea. She looked up and gasped in fright.

It was Snare-oh, the mummy alien. He looked down and was about to apologize to Chelsea, but held it back when he saw her face grow with fear. She spluttered and backed away, trembling. As Snare-oh reached out to her, Chelsea screamed to high heavens and ran for her life.

Snare-oh promptly ran after her. "Chelsea! Wait! Come back!" he called out, but Chelsea was too scared to listen.

Unable to stop her with words, Snare-oh stretched his fingers out and snared Chelsea. She tried to scream but a strap of the mummy's gauze covered her mouth. With the girl captured, Snare-oh brings her to his room. Chelsea's fear only heightens when she enters this room. It was just like a room from the pyramids. She tried to break herself free, but it was no use. She was trapped.

"Don't be afraid, little one." Snare-oh said, getting a closer look at her. "Ah, you must be Chelsea."

Chelsea looked at him for a moment then turned away in fear. She was terrified of this alien. He was just too creepy.

Snare-oh knew there was only way to fix this. "Now, Chelsea, are you going to calm down or do I have to make you?" he asked playfully.

Make her? Now Chelsea was extremely scared. Snare-oh then took Chelsea and tied her to one of the columns, her arms tied above her head and her ankles tied tight to the beam.

"P-Please! D-D-Don't hurt me!" Chelsea begged, her teeth chattering. She heard the mummy chuckle, making her heart pound hard. She whimpered as the monster raised his hands and moved towards her. She shut her eyes and feared the worst.

Then Chelsea felt her shirt lifted and felt something wiggly on her stomach. She curved a smile and started to laugh. She opened her eyes and saw the mummy slowly crawling his fingers all over her belly.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Snare-oh teased.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Eeheeheeheehee! That tickles!" Chelsea laughed out.

"Yes, the tummy is always the perfect tickle spot." Snare-oh said. Then he used all his fingers to tickle her belly at full force.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Snare-oh laughed as well. "Such a ticklish one you are." He looked down at her legs. "Hmm?" He looked back up and saw Chelsea's nervous reaction.

"I wonder if you're ticklish...here?" Snare-oh slithered two of his bandages up Chelsea's jean legs and tickled her calves vigorously.

"EEEEP!" Chelsea squealed and laughed all over again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THEHEHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Another tickle spot!" Snare-oh affirmed. He continued to tickle her calves and her stomach at the same time.

Chelsea's laughter exploded out of her. "AHAHAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chelsea was on the brink of passing out. Luckily, Snare-oh stopped just in time. He untied Chelsea and she slumped into his arms. The mummy carried her to his bed and laid her down gently. "Are you alright, dear?"

The girl was more than surprised. A mummy tickles her then asks her if she's okay? It was too bizarre. But she nodded to say she was okay.

"So, let's start this over. My name is Snare-oh, Water Hazard is a very good friend of mine. He told me all about you, Bianca and Matthew. Matthew also said she was glad to have you as his big sister. And I'm happy to have you as my new niece." He warmly hugs her.

Those words touched Chelsea's heart. This mummy accepts her so easily?! It was really overwhelming. She put her arms around him and started to cry tears of joy. Snare-oh shushed her softly and rubs her back soothingly, rocking her gently.

After a bit, Chelsea falls asleep. Snare-h gets up and carries the sleeping girl to her room. That's when Water Hazard ran up in a frantic manner. "Snare-oh! Where's Chelsea?! I can't find her anywh-"

"Shhh" Snare-oh hushed him and the water alien saw his daughter asleep in her friend's arms.

Realizing his daughter was safe and sound, Water Hazard joined his friend of tucking Chelsea into bed. The red alien leans down and kissed Chelsea's forehead. Then the two friend quietly exited the room, letting the girl dream peacefully.


End file.
